Puppy LoveLiterally
by Reflect The Storm
Summary: InuYasha gets turned into a 5yearold and is forced to go and stay in Kagome's era for a month. What will happen? Will romance blossom? Rated M cause I might add a lemon later on. REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Oh, isn't he cuuuuuuuute?

Chapter One

"Oh, isn't he _cuuuuuuuuute_?"

"Move it you slowpokes!" , snapped the silver haired half demon. "We're walking as fast as we can, you jerk!", one of his companions, a slim girl with shoulder length black hair hollered at him. "Kagome's right, slow down InuYasha!" said the monk in the blue robes.

"Okay, okay, I'll slow down!" said a very disgruntled InuYasha.

_Slow idiots! We'll never get to Kaede's hut at this rate,_ he thought._ If only they would speed up…Myoga!_

His hand hit his neck with not-inconsiderable force, crushing the poor flea who tried to get a spot of the half-demon's blood for supper.

"What the heck are you doing, ya stupid bug?" he grunted at the now-flattened insect in his hand.

"Myoga's here?", asked the girl called Kagome. "Has he found anything new about the jewel shards?"

"Fuck, how am I supposed to know? The fucking flea's out cold!", snapped the very-pissed-off half-demon.

"InuYasha! Sit!"

WHAM!

"What the heck was that for?!?" InuYasha spluttered through a mouthful of soil.

"That was for being a complete jerk!" Kagome shouted at the top of her voice.

"Jeez! Don't shout! It hurts!" InuYasha yelled, covering his ears with his hands and screwing up his face in pain."Umm…shouldn't we be continuing to Kaede's instead of quarrelling?" Miroku suggested. "These petty arguments slow down our journeys by no small amount."

"Kagome started it!" InuYasha said grumpily.

Kagome glared at InuYasha malevolently. _Sheesh! Will someone please tell me just how the hell I fell in love with such a jerk!?! _she angrily thought.

"It's getting dark. How much further is Kaede's hut?" Sango asked. "I'm tired!" Shippou complained with a yawn. Kirrara sleepily mewed.

"We can take a shortcut through a village nearby." Miroku said. "It will be around half-an-hour's walk to Kaede's hut if we go that way"

"Hmmm….okay lets go!" Kagome replied.

"Keh! Lazy women!" InuYasha exclaimed in disgust.

"InuYasha! Sit!"

"It's this way," Miroku said, ignoring the spluttering hanyou on the ground.

"So, your shortcut goes through this 'village'?" InuYasha said in disbelief upon seeing the small cluster of three or so small huts. "Yes, I know it's a little small" Miroku calmly replied, "but we are only passing through. We are not going to stay here."

"Demon! Begone from here!"

Everybody stared at the source of the shouting, which happened to be a wizened old woman holding a bag in one hand and and pointing at InuYasha with the other hand.

Inuyasha stepped forward angrily and shouted at the witch, "Bitch, you talking to me?"

The old woman's eyes narrowed as she glared at the half demon. "Go away from here, you bringer of evil, or I shall curse you!" the old hag spoke in a voice of pure venom.

"Yeah, like, I should be afraid of an old woman who can't even speak!" InuYasha sneered.

On hearing this, the woman reached into her bag and threw a handful of yellow powder at the hanyou. On hitting InuYasha, there was a bang, a flash of light and a cloud of purple smoke where InuYasha was standing.

"Ha! That didn't do a thing to me,ya old hag!" a squeaky voice said from the middle of the smoke. The old woman was flabbergasted. "He's still alive? The filthy demon is still alive?!? Ye Gods,she screamed.

Then InuYasha walked out of the smoke.

Sango on seeing InuYasha started giggling, holding her sides and shaking with mirth. Miroku was smiling in a way that made InuYasha feel uneasy. Shippou was rolling on the ground, shrieking in laughter. Kagome was looking at InuYasha as though she had seen a ghost.

Then InuYasha noticed that his clothes seemed too big for him. He looked down at himself. Then he saw that he was the size of Shippo.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!?" he screamed in a squeaky voice.

"I'm…I'm a kid!!! Oh gods!"

He looked ready to cry.

Kagome was the first to recover.

"Oh, isn't he _cuuuuuuuuute_?", she exclaimed happily and picked up the 9-year-old-InuYasha in her arms and started hugging him.

"Let go off me! Gerroff!", InuYasha squeaked in vain.

"I don't get it! That spell was supposed to purify him, not turn him into a kid!" the old woman said, completely bewildered.

"This happened because he is a half-demon.", Miroku said calmly."The effects should wear off in another month or so."

"WHAAAAT?!? I'm stuck as a kid for a month!?!" InuYasha squealed from Kagome's arms.

"I'm afraid so", came the reply. InuYasha promptly fainted.

_Much later, at Kaede's hut…_

"Are you saying that there is no antidote to…to this?" InuYasha asked, his face a picture of misery.

"I am afraid so. Ye will have to wait till the spell's effects wear off." Kaede replied, barely able to contain the smile on her face.

"So I am stuck as a kid for a month." InuYasha said, still not believing it.

"If I may make a suggestion", Miroku said, "it would be better if Kagome took InuYasha to her era. Things will not be good if Naraku finds out about InuYasha's, ah, 'condition'".

"I agree with ye", Kaede replied.

_To Be Continued…_

_End of Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheesh

"Sheesh! For such a small thing InuYasha sure is heavy!" Kagome muttered under her breath as she huffed and puffed on the way to the well.

"What was that?" came a growl from her backpack.

"Nothin, nothing!"

Kagome jumped into the well, and was engulfed in a pool of light. Then, landing on her feet, she climbed out into the present era, InuYasha scowling from her backpack.

She sighed with relief- after all it had been a long time since she had come back here.

She walked out of the dlapidated well, heading for her home, near the shrine.

Opening the door, she headed for the kitchen, where she knew that her mom stayed for most of the day.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the dishes that she was washing as the dor opened.

"Oh, hi Kagome! It's been a long time since you, did something happen?"

"Nothing much, just this."she replied. Then she hoisted her backpack on the dining table.

"Just what?" Mrs.H asked, her confusion evident on her face, "That's just an ordinary backpack."

Kagome giggled.

"Just take a look inside!" she replied with a sly smile on her face.

Mrs. H undid the strap on the pack and pulled back the cover.

"What in the name of…?!" she ejaculated in surprise on seeing the little dog demon in the back pack. "How in the name of heaven did InuYasha get like this?" she asked wonderingly as InuYasha glared at her.

Giggling, Kagome replied "He fell afoul of some demon purification powder that malfunctioned. He'll stay like this for about a month."

But Mrs. H did not hear her words-she was engrossed in that activity that both mother and daughter deeply enjoyed…rubbing InuYasha's ears.

* * *

"You mean he'll stay like this for a month?" Mrs.H asked as she toweled the little demon. Mrs. H had decided that what InuYasha needed the most was "a nice hot bath", to quote her words. So, she had dragged the protesting demon into the bathtub and gave him a thorough wash in hot water. Needless to say, he did not enjoy it one bit.

"Yeah, he'll be like that for a month. I brought him here as he'll be safer in this condition." Came the reply from the kitchen where Kagome was making dinner.

"Well then, if he is to stay here, he has to go to school!"

"WHAT?!" erupted InuYasha. His eyes were bulging out with shock. "TO THAT PLACE?! NO WAY! I'M NOT GONNA GO!!" he shouted.

"If you are going to stay her, you are going to school! And that's FINAL!" Mrs H said, putting emphasis on the las word.

"But…but…but…"

"No buts!" she said firmly.

* * *


End file.
